1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus having improved light efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile electronic instruments such as a mobile telecommunication device, a digital camera, an electrical calculating device, etc., employ a display apparatus to display an image. A liquid crystal display apparatus that displays the image using liquid crystal is widely applied as the display apparatus for the mobile electronic instrument since the liquid crystal display apparatus may be manufactured to have a small and plate-like shape. The liquid crystal display apparatus also has advantageous characteristics, such as lighter weight, lower power consumption, lower driving voltage, etc., in comparison with display apparatuses such as a cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, etc.
The liquid crystal display apparatus typically requires a backlight assembly to apply light to the liquid crystal since a liquid crystal display panel of the liquid crystal display apparatus is not self-emissive. Specifically, a backlight assembly employed in a small to medium sized device, such as a mobile telecommunication device, may use light emitting diodes as a light source in consideration of product features of the backlight assembly. The backlight assembly needs a light guide plate to guide the light emitted from the light emitting diodes to the liquid crystal display panel.
In general, the light emitting diodes are coupled to a separate flexible printed circuit for driving the light emitting diodes, and then the light emitting diodes (coupled to the separate flexible printed circuit) are assembled with the liquid crystal display apparatus.
Recently, the light emitting diodes have been directly mounted on a main flexible printed circuit electrically connected to the liquid crystal display panel in lieu of employing the separate flexible printed circuit. Thus, the separate flexible printed circuit is removed from the liquid crystal display apparatus, and a soldering process of the separate flexible printed circuit to a main flexible printed circuit is also omitted.
However, the liquid crystal display apparatus typically has a step or width difference between the light emitting diodes and the light guide plate due to positions of the light emitting diodes. As a result, light may leak from the liquid crystal display apparatus and brightness of the liquid crystal display apparatus is deteriorated.